ggenworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:SD Gundam G Generation World Wiki
I added a Page for Ace Pilot suits. Edit: Seems the Layout got messed up, i can't seem to fix it O_o Nova-MK-X 11:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) layout fixed. SSShakuras 19:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much :D Nova-MK-X 20:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I made a page for Skull HeartwithBernadette Briett Any opinion on the layout ? SSShakuras 21:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, nice and compact :) Nova-MK-X 22:25, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I wanted to personally thank you both and everyone else who is contributing for helping to create the Wiki. I'm kind of stuck working ten hour days six days a week right now so having you guys contributing is really helping me out :). It's great to see so much information put up so fast. I'll at least try and check on things each night to see if anyone needs any help or has any questions and do any major editing on Sundays if need be. Some Quick Notes: *Make sure to make note of what order the in-game sortable lists are listed in on the Wiki if you create one. The GGenWars OP Part page, for example, was sorted by obtain number, which required the player to change the sorting option in game to match up the game order to the list order on the Wiki. Things like this are important to note, otherwise people will be matching the wrong #xx part with the wrong #xx part in the game. *Great job with starting the character pictures. I'll get my GGenWars Character Search Page transferred over to this Wiki and start adding the new characters as we get them in. *I'll help create and clean-up some of the layouts this Sunday. The Generation Break page is in serious need of and overhaul and I apologize for that :P. *I like the way the character page template is looking. I might suggest that as much as I like the way you have the stats positioned, we might want to list them vertically for easier/quicker visual reference to the game since they are vertical in there. Don't destroy your clean and compact form though because it looks great, so if you can figure out a way to make it look good that would be awesome, but if not, it's not a big deal. Just something to think about since playing a game you can't read means that there will be a lot of visual memory references involved so if things change places on people it could be confusing or make using the Wikia slower for people. Everything is looking fantastic so far and again, thank you and I'm sorry I can't help out more since things got so busy for me right now. Madcap888 06:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Just modifier the Skull Heart character's page. now the stats are listed vertically. i'll certainly add Price, MP and experience needed for first level later. SSShakuras 19:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) The character search should be removed as it's taken from the G Gen Wars wikia, and not exactly applicable to this. ---- (To unknown person above this concerning the Character Search Page) It is still technically applicable since some people still need to see what the characters look like. The reason I created that page was because I found myself Googling obscure characters to see who they were since I can't remember all 700+ characters (especially since there are three version of Athrun that all look the same :P). If someone wants to redesign the character seach page to make it ggenworld specific I'm all for that. I'd do it, but as you can tell by my lack of contributions to the ggenworld page I don't have the time anymore. I'm trying to make time to fix some of the pages up but at this point I only have time to read the changelog emails and keep up on what is happening. Madcap888 02:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I recently just updated the units section which was left empty like nearly 10 months, im a hardcore fan of gundam so i will help in whateva i can and improve myself in my playing style as well Sean0537 (talk) 06:47, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Can anyone explain how these things work? Awaking -> funnel types of attack? What are these exactly? (how to recognize them?) As goes for Hissaitsu? Gundam -> which one of them got hypermodes? (get other attacks, I only know F91) Thanks! The answer to your questions: A) Awakening attacks have a funnel picture in their attack box (see the Mobius Zero for an example); in world this mainly covers funnel attacks Hisatsu has a god finger picture B) Destiny Gundam, God Gundam, Shining Gundam (I think), Unicorn ReiKusanagi (talk) 06:17, December 21, 2012 (UTC)